¿Estar juntos es un pecado? CielxLizzy
by gatita159
Summary: ¿Que hara ciel, al recibir la orden de matar a su mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!**_

_**bueno vamos a empezar con decir que esta historia es un mundo alternativo, un mundo paralelo que es mi imaginación xD que se titula ¿estar juntos es un pecado? esta historia casi no tiene nada que ver con el anime ni manga original y bueno te voy a meter ciertas cosas pero bueno asi me gusto xD bueno creo que eso es todo espero que la disfruten ^^ **_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Decisión difícil"**_

Iba caminando en la tardecer rumbo a la casa en un camino de piedras, caminando rápidamente, ya que mi tía me había mandado un mensaje urgente por medio de un ave hecho por magia, si no llevara tanta prisa de seguro disfrutaría del paisaje ya que el camino estaba en medio de un inmenso jardín con varios arbustos de formas diferentes, alrededor de pasto verde con flores de diferentes color y árboles de cerezo que se encontraba en pleno florecimiento por la primavera, enfrente se encontraba una casa casi igual de grande, aunque mas bien parece un

castillo-templo, algo raro pero era precioso y me gustaba.

Aunque sinceramente me daba un poco de curiosidad del por que me hablaba mi tía madam red como le deciamos, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia uno o dos años, así que ella es que me cuida no me quejo, me enseño casi todo que se de magia, ya que ambos somos descendientes de una familia de magos muy poderosa.

Llegue y entre empujando la puerta, detuve a un sirviente que pasaba por ahí con unas toallas

-¿disculpa…?

-joven phantomhive, buenas noches, la señora lo espera en la sala principal

-a… gracias-medio la espalda y siguió por su camino

Bueno al parecer mi tía les había dicho que quería verme, me apresure a ir a la sala que se encontraba en el segundo piso, abrí la puerta, entre y lo primero que hice fue recorrer los ojos por la habitación hasta que la vi parada en la ventana viendo hacia el cielo o eso creo, como no volteo cuando cerré la puerta decidí hablar

-tía, me mando a…

-Ciel, siéntate tengo algo que hablar contigo- me dijo antes que pudiera terminar mi frase, claro que esta no seria la primera vez que hablamos, creo que para tener 7 años podía mantener una conversación de adultos, parecía que había madurado muy pronto, aunque sinceramente no me quejo, me senté y espere a que ella hablara ya que yo no tenia nada que decir, pasaron varios segundos que para mi se me hicieron una eternidad…

-Ciel, voy al grano, ¿conoces a la hija de los middleford?

-algo -fue lo único que me salio, aunque hubiese querido decirle; "¿Cómo no conocerla? Es mi mejor amiga, Elizabeth middleford, una niña de la misma edad que yo, con el pelo rubio, con una sonrisa que me gusta mucho, siempre que estoy con ella me divierto mucho y soy una persona muy diferente" no podía decir eso ya que el señor middleford y mi tía por alguna razón no se llevaban bien, pero yo los consideraba buenas personas y ellos a mi, pero eso no lo sabia mi tía-¿Por qué?

Silencio, como me incomoda el silencio

-por que…

Espere a que siguiera, unos segundos mas, esto me incomodaba cada vez más y los nervios me querían invadir

-¿sabes que tengo el don de predecir el futuro?

-s-si- bien los nervios me invadieron rápidamente- perdón pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Ly… middleford?

-que ella ciel-voltea a verme-te va a quitar la vida

Me quede sin habla, ¿Lizzy va a…matarme?, imposible ella es una persona buena, gentil, ella no mataría ni una mosca, su magia se basa en la habilidad que tiene en comprender la naturaleza, especialmente con las flores, no ella no, no me la creo, no quiero creérmelo, me pare de golpe

-¿esta segura?-sonaba más como suplica que pregunta-¿no sea otra persona?

-no, estoy segura-me dijo seriamente- lo vi, te quitara la vida, y no puedo permitir que eso pase

-¿acaso tiene algún plan?

-así es- medio la espalda otra vez-lo lamento pero tenemos que matarla primero

Caí de nuevo en el sillón,

-¿ma-matarla?

-así es, no puedo dejar que la hija de los Middleford asesine a uno de nosotros

Hablaba tan calmada, como si fuera cosa de lo más normal, matar a mi mejor amiga, no, no puedo permitirlo, pero decirle que es mi mejor amiga no era una opción, tengo que hacer algo, algo que la mantenga viva.

Volteo a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer la idea de deshacerse de un miembro de la familia middleford le gustaba

-tu eres el que te vas a encargar de eso

-yo-dije sorprendido-pero ¿como?

-te convertirás en su amigo y cuando menos se te lo espere

-pero…

-pero nada-me dijo saliendo de la habitación-tu te encargaras de ella

Y con eso ultimo salio de la sala, yo me quede ahí sentado sin saber que hacer siempre pensé que tener habilidades mágicas era fantástico, pero ahora con lo que me han dicho no se que pensar, quiero que lizzy siga viva pero ¿Cómo?

No se pero de repente se me vino un plan a la cabeza pero para llevarlo acabo necesitaría de la ayuda sus padres.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia la casa de los Middleford.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- entonces para eso, necesito que ustedes me lo autoricen, ¿Qué opinan?

Los padres de Lizzy estaban enfrente de mi sentados con una taza de te en sus manos, con una cara de sorpresa y preocupación, estaban vestidos con sus respectivas pijamas ya que claro eran mas de las 12 de la noche, pero no había tiempo que perder, este plan solo tenia que quedar entre nosotros tres, espere con cierta paciencia su respuesta de lo que mi tía esperaba hacer y lo que había visto su predicción

-Bueno phantomhive- empezó muy lentamente el señor Middleford-esto es algo muy delicado y con lo que piensas hacer, es muy doloroso tomar una decisión asi

-lo se

-pero…-se quedo en silencio por unos segundos - seria lo mejor… hasta ahora

-hasta que sepamos claro lo de esa profecía-dijo su mama con su voz calmada como siempre-y otra cosa

-dígame

-aunque tomamos esta decisión, nosotros estaremos a lado de ella siempre… aunque ella no lo sepa

-claro, entonces mañana lo haré-me levante y me dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de salir me voltee a verlos -gracias… por hacer esto

Ambos solo me sonrieron, aunque esa risa no llego a sus ojos, cerré la puerta, iba caminando en la oscura noche, aunque la decisión estaba hecha, mis ojos no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era medio día, Lizzy y yo estábamos en medio de un campo cerca de un lago, solo estábamos sentados viendo el paisaje, fui temprano a su casa, lo cual casi nunca hago pero en esta ocasión era especial, incluso sus padres la abrazaron, lo cual ella solo se les quedo viendo raro y bromeando les dijo;

-oigan, no me es una despidida, al rato los veo-finalizo con una sonrisa

Claro ellos sabían que eso no era cierto, ella no volvería hacer la misma

-y bien ciel-me dijo lizzy, lo cual saco de mis pensamientos-¿se puede saber por que viniste temprano?

Solo la voltee a ver y sonreír

-¿no me digas que tu tía ya sabe de nuestra amistad?

-no, todavía no lizzy-dije algo triste-no seria bueno que ella supiera que somos amigos

-tienes razón-volteo su cara hacia el lago-¿sabes? Hoy te veo algo raro ¿te pasa algo?

-pues… la verdad si

-me lo puedes contar o es que es algo secreto- me dijo algo preocupada

-no, no es secreto, es algo que tengo que hacer

-¿es algo malo?

- no lo se pero…- me pare despacio, me agache enfrente de ella, agarrándola de los hombros obligándola a verme a los ojos-pero espero que sea bueno para ti

-¿ciel que…?-me dijo asustada

-lizzy tengo algo que hacer-dije con voz temblorosa-espero que un día puedas perdonarme

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Lo siento-sin hacerle caso empecé-_Por el poder de la magia que ha pasado en generación en generación, te ordeno_ _borrar todo recuerdo que tengas, sobre la vida que llevas hasta ahora, tus padres, tu magia y-_trague saliva-_ sobre mi, no recordaras nada – _vi como ella cerraba los ojos

-¿ci…?-con eso ultimo se quedo dormida

- _cuando vuelvas a despertar tendrás otra vida, que jamás existió_-termine mi conjuro, todavía tenia a lizzy con mis manos en sus hombros, lo único que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza y acto después acostarla en el pasto, me pare lentamente, y antes de irme la vi por ultima vez

-adiós

Fue lo único que me salio de la boca y empecé a caminar, me dirigía a la casa, sus padres no tardarían en llegar con una señora que la cuidaría de ella ahora en adelante, apreté los puños y me eche a correr sin mirar atrás, con lagrimas en los ojos, esto era el plan, esto era lo mejor…

Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy n.n

Comentarios, j tomatazos, un no vuelvas a escribir, todo es recibido

Hasta el proximo capitulo n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**hola^^**

**gracias por los comentarios n.n eso hace que me den ganas de actualizar mas rápido , sin mas nos leemos al final del capitulo,**

**espero que les guste^^**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o..o.o…o.o..o.o..o….o.o.o.

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Encuentro de azul y verde"**_

_**10 años después…**_

**(Lizzy)**

"_Buenos días, radioyentes, esto es Música para tus oídos, son las 8 de la mañana, y como es sábado de seguro muchos se quedaran es su cama casi medio día, y si nos sigues oyendo mucho mejor, para empezar el programa vamos con esta canción titulada "Sorry For Everything" (lo siento por todo) de Dead By_ April_, que la disfruten"_

_Sometimesyou said_

_(A veces decías)_

_I didn`t listen, to your words_

_(Que no escuchaba tus palabras)_

_That I even made you cry_

_(Que hasta te hacia llorar)_

_Maybe I didn`t show_

_(Quizá no lo demostraba)_

_In every possible way_

_(En todas las maneras posibles)_

Al escuchar el despertador decidí abrir los ojos pero los cerré de nuevo de golpe ya que la luz que entraba por mi ventana me lastimo, creo que así los dejare un poco mas, mientras escucho la canción, al fin y al cabo como dijo hoy es sábado y el plan de quedarse en cama no estaba mal.

_How much I care_

_(Que tanto me importaba)_

_I`m sorry for, not being this way_

_(Siento por no ser yo mismo)_

_For everything, ending this way_

_(Por todo, que termino de esta manera)_

_Maybe I, Maybe you could need this change_

_(Quizás yo, quizás tú necesitarías este cambio) _

_I'm sorry for_

_(Lo siento por…)_

_For everything_

_(Todo)_

Deje de escuchar el resto de la canción cuando dijo lo ultimo, "I`m sorry (Lo siento)" esa palabra ha estado en mi cabeza en los últimos meses, no se por que, pero siento que una persona me dijo esas palabras antes solo que no se quien, y es que es tan extraño ya que lo que llevaba de vida, nadie me la a dicho, pero se que alguien me la dijo.

-Lizzy, ven a desayunar-esa voz que venia del piso de abajo me saco mis pensamientos, abrí despacio mi ojos para que le sol no me lastimara otra vez, me senté en la cama y me puse mis pantuflas

-Leblack, escuche el despertador, se que estas despierta

-si, ya voy Martha- vaya creo que sigo adormilada, ¿no le había contestado antes?-deja que me cambie primero

-de acuerdo, no tardes si no se te va enfriar el desayuno

Me pare, y antes de llegar al ropero me vi al espejo, ¿dios que me paso durante la noche? Aunque tengo mi pelo algo largo pero mi fleco esta largo lo tenia todo alborotado, y mi cara parece de zombi, no me considero una chica "barbie" pero si cuido mi imagen

Me acomode el pelo, y me dirigí al baño a lavarme y cepillarme, como no tenia ganas salir el día de hoy solo me puse un pans y una playera blanca y baje con Martha.

-buenos días- le dije mientras entraba a la cocina

-buenos días- me dijo sonriendo- tu huevo revuelto con pan tostado, están en la mesa

-gracias-le di un mordisco al pan

-lizzy, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- me dijo mientras se sentaba

-pues no, nada-la voltee a ver-¿Qué necesitas?

Siempre Martha que me decía si tenia planes era para que me pida un favor, una costumbre que siempre ha tenido desde que vivo con ella, que ha sido por mis 16 años, ella me dijo que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, claro que ese tipo de accidentes pasan casi todo el tiempo, pero aun así, me duele y eso que no conviví con ellos.

-necesito que vayas por un libro que deje encargado, por favor

-claro, no hay problema pero ¿Por qué no vas tu?

-tengo… que ver a unas personas-me dijo dándome la espalda y yendo a al estufa- y no se aquihoras llegue

-bueno-le di un sorbo al café- voy por mi bolsa y voy

-puedes ir mas al rato

-no, prefiero ir horita- le dije con una sonrisa

-gracias lizzy, de seguro cuando llegues ya no este aquí

-ok

Me pare, puse mi plato y taza en el fregadero, subí a mi cuarto por una mini mochila que tengo color negro, con una sola imagen de un gatito, me vi por ultima vez en el espejo antes de salir, solo iba por un libro, no tenia nada de malo salir con pans y playera, baje por las escaleras y fui directo a la puerta y por mi camino le dije adiós con la mano a Martha.

Iba caminando por la calle, varios puestos apenas estaban abriendo, claro esta por que era temprano, pero aunque quería quedarme en cama, salir temprano de casa también me gusta, es como si me relajara

La librería quedaba en el centro de Lanch, uno de dos me iba por la calle de leuro…

-lo mas fácil; cortar camino por el parque

Y me dirigí hacia el parque, pasando por ahí vi a muchas personas, personas adultas haciendo ejercicio, personas leyendo o dibujando o simplemente platicando, pequeños jugando con arena…

Por algún motivo me pare de golpe y me quede viendo a los niños, eso me hizo recordar que yo no tenia amigas o amigos, Martha siempre me estuvo cuidando, educándome, enseñándome cosas, aparte de las que me enseñaban en la escuela, horita estoy en tercero de la escuela media, pero si analizo ni en la escuela tengo amigas, bueno si una Paula Nit es buena persona pero según Martha no me conviene juntarme con ese tipo de personas.

(Suspiro) mejor olvide eso y seguí caminando, aunque sinceramente me hubiera gustado tener a un amigo con quien contar en las buenas y en las malas, supongo que tener a alguien así se sentiría bien.

Llegue a la librería y vi a una persona que estaba acomodando algunos libros en los estantes.

-buenos días- le dije despacio

-a buenos días- me volteo a ver con una sonrisa, llevaba anteojos y tenía el pelo corto y rojo -¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-vengo a recoger un libro, creo que esta en nombre de Martha

-a si, si se cual es, horita te lo traigo- dejo tres libros en una silla y vi como se iba alejando solo que no vi donde se metió ya que yo estaba viendo los libros que estaba acomodando y dejo ahí

-Arqueología, Historia y – agarre el último libro- conjuros para atraer la buena suerte

-¿crees en la magia?- me dijo una voz por atrás, me di vuelta para encontrarme con la chava de hace unos momentos con un paquete, supongo que era el libro de Martha

-pues… a veces si y a veces no

-ya veo, comprendo, bueno aquí tienes-dándome el paquete- y dile a Martha que gracias por su compra eto…

-Elizabeth, Elizabeth Leblack

-Maylene, bueno Elizabeth, cuídate – me dijo agarro los libros y se fue a otro estante para acomodarlos, mientras yo metía el paquete en la mochila, me la acomode y salí de ahí, iba a regresar por el parque para cortar camino, iba caminando tranquilamente viendo unas rosas, cuando iba a dar la vuelta choque con una persona, al parecer es hombre por que al momento de chocar hizo que me cayera

-fíjate por donde vas idi…-le dije mirándolo, aunque me quede a media frase ya que me tope con unos ojos azules que al parecer ya había visto en algún lugar antes…

**(Ciel)**

_I`m sorry for, not being this way_

_(Siento por no ser yo mismo)_

_For everything, ending this way_

_(Por todo, que termino de esta manera)_

_Maybe I, Maybe you could need this change_

_(Quizás yo, quizás tú necesitarías este cambio) _

_I'm sorry for (sorry for everything)_

_(Lo siento por…)(Lo siento por todo)_

_For everything (For everything)_

_(Todo)(Por todo)_

"_Ese fue Dead By_ April _con esta grandiosa canción que en lo personal seria muy buena para declarar a una persona con la que hayan quedado mal…"_

Apague la radio, es verdad buena canción para quien no haya pasado todavía por ello, dejar a una persona por que a lo mejor necesitarían ese cambio, o mejor dicho necesitábamos ese cambio, Lizzy y yo, desde ese día no e sabido nada de ella, claro que sus padres son los que me dicen si esta bien, y por suerte no e escuchado lo contrario, pero nunca me dijeron donde la tienen y eso por mi parte esta bien.

Pero supongo que ahorita ella tiene una vida normal y no tan complicada como la mía, ya que mi tía, descubrió que los padres de ella la llevaron a otro lugar por que según la señora Middleford había visto que Madam Red la quería matar, aunque claro esta que el por que es diferente, mi tía me mando a investigar donde la habían escondido para darle fin a su vida, aun con mis 17 años que llevo de vida ella dice que todavía no estoy a salvo, que ella todavía va a terminar con mi vida lo cual no quiero creer.

La cuestión es que ayer en la noche llegue a Lanch, donde tendré que buscarla, según, por una; solo hago que la busco y segunda ya que ni siquiera se como es actualmente, las personas cambian en 10 años ya sea para mal o para bien.

Mi tía me inscribió en una escuela media para cursar tercer año, genial creo que es la cuarta vez que cambio de escuela en estos años, aparte me consiguió un departamento, claro que como soy el único que vive aquí no esta tan grande pero tampoco pequeño, estaba sentado en el comedor desayunando lo que había; huevos con un poco de te.

-(suspiro) supongo que tendré que ir a comprar cosas en el supermercado

Me pare y lave mi plato y taza, y antes de salir me vi como estaba vestido ya que cuando me pare me puse lo primero que vi, pantalón gris con una camisa negra bueno iba a comprar no a modelar agarre las llaves y salí a la calle.

Era temprano, creo que son como las 9, mientras iba caminando a lo lejos vi un parque, como soy nuevo por aquí creo que echar un vistazo no estaría mal.

Al llegar vi a varias personas haciendo actividades diferentes, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue unos niños, una niña y un niño para ser precisos, la niña le estaba dando al niño una corona de flores, los dos estaban felices

-como quisiera regresar a esos tiempos

De repente sentí un golpe en mi pecho, al parecer sin querer había chocado, voltee para ver con quien choque y me enfrente de mi o mas bien en el suelo enfrente de mi se encontraba una chava.

-fíjate por donde vas idi…-

No termino de decir su frase ya que se me quedo viendo fijamente, y yo… también, ese color verde de sus ojos y su cabellera rubia, se me hacían muy conocidos…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o. .o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

bueno eso es todo por este capitulo,

Bueno, la ciudad se llama Lanch (si a su autora no se le ocurrio otro nombre ) al igual que el apellido de Paula, bueno son varias cosas que voy a meter como martha, un personaje inventado para esta historia, y creeame va a ver mucha mas cosas como vaya la historia n.n

Dudas, comentarios, jitomatazos, todo es bienvenido

intetare subir el otro capitulo pronto, hasta entonces cuidense

sayonara^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ^^**

_Antes que empiece con el capitulo:_

muchas gracias por los comentarios n.n  
y seguir esta historia n.n

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Las coincidencias no existen"**_

**(Ciel)**

"La chica que estaba enfrente de mi, bueno tirada enfrente de mi, tenia los ojos color esmeralda y el pelo rubio, pelinado de dos coletas y un fleco de lado, solo que esas características lo había visto en una niña y no en una adolescente, esos ojos y ese pelo lo tenia Lizzy, di media vuelta, el destino es muy cruel conmigo, haciéndome recordarla.

-disculpa…

Gire mi cabeza a dirección de la chica, que ya se había parado y se estaba limpiando la tierra, se escuchaba algo furiosa, pero aun así no dije nada, no tenía intención de hablar con una extraña.

-disculpa, pero creo que como mínimo hubieras tenido la intención de ayudarme a parar ¿no?- me dijo algo seria

-no tenia por que

-a claro que si, por que fue tu culpa que me cayera- dijo cruzando los brazos

-no es mi culpa que seas una distraída

Y con eso último empecé a caminar, no pensaba hablar con ella, ni mucho menos discutir

-Idiota - fue lo que escuche de ella"

-¿y tu que hiciste?-me pregunto un chico

-solo la ignore, fui a comprar mis cosas y me vine al departamento, y hablando de comida, ¿pueden dejar de comer mis ramens? Finnian y Bard

Le hablaba a mis dos mejores amigos, Finnian y Bard, que estaban sentados enfrente de mi en la mesa, finnian con unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca y Bard con un pantalos azul y playera de azul claro, con ellos fueron mis amigos después de lo que paso con Lizzy, aunque sinceramente estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando, confió mas en ellos que en mi tía.

-ay vamos, caminar hasta aquí hace hambre- me dijoFinnian mientras comía

-como dice , aparte debes agradecernos en comprarte los libros y el uniforme para la escuela- contesto al instante bard

-y en verdad se los agradezco, enserio, pero en primer lugar con una hubiera sido suficiente, miren cuando llevan-señale con el dedo los vasos vacíos de sopas en el piso- 8 por cada uno, pareciera que no han comido en días.

-ay vamos ciel-dijo finnian

-y en segunda, viven a solo dos pisos debajo de aquí e incluso no caminan, usan el elevador

-bueno, bueno, no te esponjes-me contesto Bard muy relajado- por cierto las características que diste de la chica, me recuerdan a alguien

-¿enserio? Por que espero no volver a verla

-a es verdad, Bard tiene razón, esas características también las e visto

-¿así? ¿Dónde?- me vieron y después se echaron a reír ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

(…)

**(Lizzy)**

-idiota, fue lo que le dije, ya de ahí me fui a casa, deje el libro de Martha en la mesa y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme

-jajaja me hubiera gustado verlo

-¿Qué, mi caída?

-no, al chico

-Paula!-le conteste algo molesta, le hablaba a mi amiga, que se sentaba en el pupitre a lado de mi en el salón, le contaba sobre lo que me paso el sábado.

-no te enojes, que te vas a arrugar pronto y dime ¿era guapo?

-estaba molesta no lo vi, pero…

-¿pero?-me dijo con curiosidad

-sus ojos zafiros, me hicieron sentir nostalgia después-dije algo pensativa, después de lo sucedido no podía olvidar esos ojos zafiro de él

-a lo mejor por que no lo vas a volver a ver unos ojos así jamás

-ojala, espero no volver a verlo en mi vida-dije cruzando los brazos

Se abrió la puerta y entro el profesor

-estudiantes, a su lugar- puso sus cosas en el escritorio- esta mañana tengo algo que decirles

-que se va a jubilar pronto-me dijo Paula murmurando, yo reí bajo

-hoy se va a integrar al grupo un nuevo alumno, espero que se lleven bien con él

-genial-puse mi mano en la barbilla

-pasa- y empezó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón del nuevo estudiante

-Ciel Phantomhive- voltee a ver la puerta y…-Oh no

-buenos días-dijo con una voz tranquila pero firme, a diferencia del sábado llevaba el uniforme suerte azul, camisa blanca y pantalón negro para hombre

-siéntate, veamos, atrás de la señorita Leblank- dijo señalándome-trata de ponerte al corriente con la clase

-no habla ningún problema

Pasó a lado mió y me pareció que me vio con cara de "que mala suerte" antes de sentarse

Pensé en algo que me dijo Martha hace tiempo;

-nunca digas que no quieres volver a alguien por que sucede todo lo contrario…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno esto es todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado,pronto subiré otro_

_Recuerden comentarios,jitomatazos, dudas, todo es recibido n.n_

_Mata-ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hola^^**_

_**primero que nada;**_

_**muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia n.n**_

_**aqui le traigo el capitulo de hoy, que solo se va a tratar de Ciel, nos leemos al final del capitulo^^**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**apuesta"**_

**(Ciel)**

Estaba en mi pupitre viendo por la ventana el cielo, mientras que los demás estaban leyendo "Historia del antiguo Egipto" claro que debería poner atención para ponerme al corriente pero para mi ponerme al corriente no era ningún problema, incluso el tema que estábamos viendo ya lo sabia, en años anteriores, Madam Red me decía y hacia que tomara clases avanzadas, claro que para cualquier persona diría que es normal que un niño de 5 años debe aprender jugando, con canciones o con otra cosa, en mi familia era normal que en esa edad ya deberíamos hacer problemas de matemáticas o saber todo de historia, o mejor dicho de magia, y siendo como es mi tía soy el mejor actualmente de mi familia, aparte de ella.

Estoy casi seguro que mi tía seria una persona que quisiera mucho, pero con lo que me mando hacer con mi mejor amiga, desde ese día, desde ese momento ay cierto odio hacía ella, si no fuera suficiente me mando a buscarla, hasta ahora no e tenido ni rastro de ella, solo por sus padres, pero…

-"Los egipcios escribieron maravillosos poemas de amor, consejos para los gobernantes, himnos religiosos y también verdaderas historias de aventuras, Todas estas obras esta escritas en jeroglíficos un sistema de escritura basada en ideogramas, mas adelante se agruparon las consonantes aislados sin incluir las vocales. En segundo término para producir los textos religiosos se utilizo eficazmente la escritura hierática, luego para efectuar textos corrientes fue creada la escritura demótica**…**"

-Bien Elizabeth, el siguiente será… Marcos

La señorita enfrente de mi; Elizabeth, para variar, igual al nombre aparte de toda apariencia de Lizzy, pero sabia que ella no era mi mejor amiga, ya que cuando le puse el conjuro se sentiría un poco de magia en ella ya sea de su propia familia o de la mia por que como fui yo quien borro su memoria, siempre queda rastro de magia, aunque sea minimo y ella era tan…normal y aparte verla diario en el mismo salón enfrente de mí… genial.

Sonó la campana; hora del receso.

-Bien quiero un análisis de lo aprendido para la próxima clase - y salio del salón

Todos empezaron a salir, a comer, a esperar a sus amigas, en mi caso, amigos, Banner y Finnian se acercaban a mi lugar, Elizabeth y una de pelo café salieron del salón.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Finnian-¿es o no es la del parque?

Suspire

-si, si es ella

-vaya coincidencia, no lo crees Ciel- dijo Bard con un tono burlón-vamos afuera estar en el salón me asfixia

-prefiero estar aquí dentro

-oh vamos ciel, así conocerás algo mejor la escuela- dijo finnian

-de acuerdo, vamos afuera- dije al fin

Me pare y los seguí no sabia por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento, bueno no era malo pero sospechaba que pasaría algo.

A llegar afuera, o más bien donde me llevaron Finnian y Bard era un patio con pasto y árboles al alrededor en esta temporada de calor era un buen lugar para tener sombra, casi no había estudiantes por ahí, así que fui debajo de un árbol y me acosté, se sentía agradable, ellos se sentaron alrededor mió.

-esta zona es muy tranquila después de tanto estudiar

-te llamas ciel ¿verdad?-escuche que decian

Abrí los ojos y me tope con un joven peliazul

- Ciel Phantomhive -conteste sentándome

Miro a Bard y a Finnian

- parece que ya se conocían-les dije serio

-por supuesto Ciel ha sido nuestro amigo desde hace años-me contesto Bard

-Ciel, Marcos esta en el mismo salón que nosotros y es nuestro amigo- me empezó a explicar Finnian

-mucho gusto, creo que el maestro te puso a leer en clase ¿no?- pregunte, ya viendo bien al chico, era de pelo azul oscuro, ojos azul claro, tes blanca, no mas alto que yo, parecía amigable.

-vaya y yo que pensé que no estabas poniendo atención a la clase- se sentó a lado de Finnian

Me reí meneando la cabeza

-mi tía siempre me decía, creo que todavía me dice "fantasea en tu tiempo libre, en clase pon atención" y es lo que hago-aja según yo, es al reves

-que sabia tía tienes- me dijo con una sonrisa

-en ciertos casos

Sonó la campana,

-¿por que será que en clase pasan lentamente las horas y cuando es receso se pasa rápido?-dije quejándome-¿Qué sigue?

-educación física-contesto marcos-pero no te preocupes como tu todavía no tienes actividad podemos decir que te ayudamos o te dimos un recorrido por cada actividad.

-¿Cómo excusa para que ustedes no vayan a clases?

-exacto-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-que buenos amigos tengo –dije sonriendo-¿en que actividad están ustedes?

-nos metimos a fútbol-me dijo Bard

-bien entonces me meteré a fútbol, aunque… me sigan gustando las motos- cerré los ojos

Mi pasión, mi fascinación son las motos, tengo una que es color negra sentir el viento, la velocidad no existe nada mejor que eso.

-¿ya vieron quienes están ahí?- escuche que comento Finnian

Abrí mis ojos, pero los volví a cerrar, por que… por que ami

-la novia de bruno; Paula y su mejor amiga Elizabeth

Abrí los ojos Paula y Elizabeth estaban sentadas bajo un mismo árbol platicando tranquilamente ¿se habrán saltado la clase también?

-Paula no es mi novia-contesto a la defensiva Marcos

-pero te gusta ¿no?- dijo algo picaron Bard

-¿te gusta marcos?-dije para seguirle la corriente no quería que notaran que estar o hablar de Elizabeth me desacomodaba

-no, solo me parece una chica interesante- contesto anzando los hombros

-¿pero a cuanto de que te mueres por besarla?- siguió Bard

-¿no será que tu es el que te mueres por probar esos labios Bard?- conteste algo frió, no es que me haya vuelto inhumano o otra cosa pero sinceramente hablar de romances no se me da mas bien se me hace una ridiculez- saben por que no mejor damos una vuelta a las actividades, solo para disimular

-vaya al parecer ya tenemos alguien de tu lado marcos- continuo Bard al parecer solo había oído lo primero y no lo de la vuelta-y también el que te puede ayudar a poner el ejemplo de cómo besar

-¿perdón? Estoy confundido ¿Cómo que ayudar a poner el ejemplo de besar?-dije parándome

Bard también se paro y se puso enfrente de mí

-te apuesto que haces toda mi tarea por una semana a que no vas y le das un beso a Elizabeth

-Ok ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta conversación? y por que yo o mas bien dicho por que Elizabeth-dije a mi defensiva

-uno; por que Elizabeth es la mejor amiga de Paula, dos; nosotros no le hablamos pero tu si… - me empezó a decir Bard

-¿hablarle? A esa niña no la conozco y no hable con ella era mas una discusión que platica

-pero algo a nada-dijo Finnian- vamos ciel, solo es un beso insignificante

Me quede pensando, ir a besar a una compañera que no conozco por que me hagan la tarea una semana, Pero conociendo a ese par esto no iba a parar aquí si no lo hago, van estar molestando por el resto del año, es eso o como dijo Finnian un beso insignificante.

-supongo… que no tengo opción-di media vuelta- pero va hacer por todo un mes de hacer la tarea

-trato hecho-dijieron ambos

Iba caminado hacia la dirección donde se encontraban ambas, solo será ir y hacerlo pero no me gustaría que su amiga Paula estuviera presente, ¿el plan? que Paula se vaya de ahi, besar a Elizabeth e irme con mis amigos de nuevo.

-Leblank- fue lo primero que se me salio de la boca

Ambas estaban platicando, lo cual dejaron de hacer al momento que dije su apellido

-que se te ofrece- dijo Paula poniéndose de pie y enfrente de ella

-quisiera hablar con Leblank, si es que se puede

-no, no creo que quiera

-eres acaso su secretaria o es que piensas por ella- dije algo serio

-no, soy solo su amiga

-a pues como su amiga me dejas hablar con ella, solo por un minuto

Ella volteo a ver a Elizabeth, y esta solo asintió con la cabeza

-nos vemos en el salón- y con eso se fue

-que se te ofrece Phantomhive - me dijo parándose y cruzando las manos

No la había visto parada, con su uniforme rojo y falda negra se veía… bien

-pues…- que decir, que decir- solo venia a saludar y disculparme, ya que el incidente del sábado fui algo grosero

-demasiado diría yo- me dijo algo mas tranquila- pero yo también fui algo grosera

-si, es lo que hablo iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, por que no empezamos de nuevo, me llamo Ciel Phantomhive -le dije estirando la mano, de acuerdo me siento tonto haciendo esto

-Elizabeth Leblank - me dijo dándome la mano, vaya no es por nada pero ella es demasiado… inocente

-supongo que esto nos hace amigos-le dije sin soltarle la mano, ella quiso soltarse pero no la deje, claro estaba que ya sospechaba que yo no solo iba por hacer las pases

-si, creo que si-me dijo algo nerviosa-sabes tengo que irme la siguiente clase no tardara de empezar y…

La jale hacia mi cuerpo, todavía tenia sostenida su mano, y pase la otra por su cintura

-¿Por qué la prisa?- le dije susurrando en el oído

-suéltame-dijo susurrando si no estuviera tan cerca de ella estoy seguro que no la hubiera escuchado

-oh vamos, solo quiero saber una cosa mas de ti…

-suéltame- dijo mucho mas fuerte y moviéndose entre mis brazos

-¿si no quiero?-

-¡Me pondré a gritar y alguien vendrá!—dice revolviéndose para zafarse de mi agarre. Es inútil que lo intente, no pienso soltarla— ¡Suéltame!

-¿enserio? Grita entonces

Y Elizabeth despega sus labios y abre la boca. No obstante, antes de que pueda estallar en gritos, acabo con la distancia que nos separa y la beso con fuerza, decidido, sin miedo, sin saber tampoco qué hacer después. Leblank no deja de moverse entre mis brazos, golpeando mi pecho, intentando escapar sin éxito, intentando no corresponder a ese beso robado. Pero lo hace, vaya si lo hace…

Siempre e escuchado que el primer beso es especial pero a lo que es para mi, una cosa mas de un millón, a lo mejor por que no le tomo importancia o que se yo.

Y la sigo besando, mientras ella parece que empieza a relajarse. O eso creo, porque después vuelve a revolverse inquieta. Finalmente nuestras bocas se separan, solo veo de reojo si Finnian, Bard y Marcos seguían ahí y para mi sorpresa estaban sus cabezas asomados atrás del árbol con caras sorprendidas, apuesta ganada.

Veo a Elizabeth que esta con la respiración agitada y acelerada y sus mejillas están como jitomates muy rojos

-no te preocupes Eli, este beso solo ha sido de amigos, no significa nada, adiós.

Y comienzo a caminar hacia donde se encuentran mis amigos pero de pronto, noto unos suaves toquecitos en el hombro izquierdo. Unos toquecitos que, al darme la vuelta, se convierten en un fuerte puñetazo que se estampa en la comisura de mis labios. No me lo esperaba… Y de hecho, me pilla tan de sorpresa que caigo de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo como eso, imbécil! —grita Elizabeth antes de echarse a correr al edificio.

Yo solo me quedo ahí todo confundido, en eso llegaron mis amigos riéndose

-nunca me hubiera imaginado que Leblank pegara fuerte- dijo riéndose Bard- ten

Me dio un pedazo de papel, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sangrando por el golpe

-¿y bien? ¿Te gusto el beso? ¿Besa bien Leblank?- pregunto bruno entre risas

-cierto, hasta parecía que te lo estaba respondiendo- dijo Finnian

Sonó la campana

Me ayudaron a levantar y seguimos caminado, mis amigo estaban hablando sobre la puesta que por cierto perdieron y tiene que hacer mi tarea todo un mes, mientras que yo y no se por que pero las preguntas de bruno de que si me gusto el beso, si besa bien Elizabeth están en mi cabeza quiero olvidarlas pero no puedo.

Otra cosa es que como es posible que una niña normal se haya atrevido a pegarme, a mí que soy una persona más fuerte que ella, que soy diferente a ella, me haya sacado sangre.

Pero eso es lo que horita menos me importa, pienso en ese beso, en mi boca contra la suya, luego el golpe y las preguntas, sonrió, para que negarlo tengo ganas de… besarla otra vez.

.oo..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.. .o..o.o.o

**ok, eso es todo por este capitulo,espero que les haya disfrutado^^**

**recuerden, comentarios, dudas,jitomatazos, todo es bienvenido n.n**

**gracias por leerlo^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola^^**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios; **_

_**AnikaSaukino 5d, kataang1996 , maru, javidephantomhive, **_

_**espero que disfruten el capitulo, nos leemos la final^^**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_**Lo que significa nada"**_

**(Lizzy)**

Las gotitas de agua que caían de la regadera las sentía sobre todo mi cuerpo, estoy tan enojada, como se atrevió a besarme ese idiota o mas bien la idiota soy yo por creer que Phantomhive iba dar las pases conmigo y lo peor es que se lo respondí.

Después de ese beso, me fui a al salón, después del descanso no me dirigió la palabra ni mucho menos yo a él, aunque el profesor le pregunto que le había pasado en el labio, le dijo que le dieron un balonazo y no que yo le había dado un puñetazo.

-supongo que eso fue gentil de su parte.

¿Que estoy diciendo? Ese imbecil se lo merecía por robarme un beso.

Salí de la regadera, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama

-Lizzy ven a cenar

-ya voy- le conteste a Martha sin ánimos.

Baje y ella ya estaba en la mesa, sentada con un pantalón negro y blusa rosa, ella era de tes morena y de pelo negro, estaba tomando una taza de café, genial, cada vez que hacia eso es por que sabe que no tuve un buen día.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?-pregunte primero no quería contarle lo que paso hoy

-solo café, cenar te hace mal a veces y mas cuando estas enojada

Tome un poco de mi café

-¿enojada? ¿Tu? ¿De que?- dije como la que no sabe de a quien se refería

-no yo, tu- me dijo con gentileza- ¿te paso algo hoy lizzy?

Azote la taza de café en la mesa, y no se por que pero explote

-¡Hoy llego un nuevo estudiante de no se donde pero resulta que era el mismo del sábado, pensé que era buen chico pero después de lo que hizo…!

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto preocupada

-el, el, el…

-¿él?

-me beso-dije despacio

-¿Qué?

-me beso, me dio un beso, me robo un beso-dije gritando, espere su respuesta pero para mi sorpresa no me dijo nada ella se empezó a reír

-jajaja solo jaja solo eso lizzy

Me quede con la boca abierta

-¿Cómo que "solo eso lizzy"?

-ay, no crees que te preocupas demasiado, no se te ocurre que a lo mejor era una apuesta con sus amigos o luego no vez que se agarran de bajada luego a los nuevos para probar que tan valientes son

Seguí con la boca abierta

-no había pensado en eso- dije apenada

-ay lizzy-se paro de su asiento y salio de la cocina, pero antes de irse me dijo-preocúpate si ese beso te gusto, pero como para ti es una cosa insignificante no te debe de preocupar.

Y salio de mi vista

(…)

-es lo que me dijo Martha

-y tiene mucha razón, fue solo un beso insignificante no te tienes que alarmar o…

-¿o?-dije con duda

-una de dos ¿te enojaste por que te gusto o por que será que fue tu primer beso?

-¡Paula! Mejor cierra tu boca y camina mas rápido si no llegaremos tarde

Estábamos en el patio de la escuela rumbo a la primera clase… historia, aunque no me daba muchas ganas de llegar por que lo vería de nuevo, se que no me tengo que inquietar por algo insignificante como dicen Martha y Paula pero por algún motivo no puedo.

(Suspire) después de lo de ayer nada puede ser peor…

Paso una semana, ni el me hablaba ni yo a el, en fin encuentas no era necesario…

(…)

-Bien alumnos ya decidí como los voy a calificar, y es… ¿adivinen?

Varios alzaron las manos

-Bard

-con exámenes

-no, pero en esta ocasión si hacen bien su trabajo no habrá examen… ¿Paula?

-con todos los trabajos que llevamos hasta hoy

-casi, ¿alguien mas? ¿No? Bueno pues será con…

-ya diga de una buena vez-dijeron varios al mismo tiempo

-un trabajo por equipo

-¡Hurra!-dijimos todos

-pero…

Todos callados ¿pero? Pero que, si hacia el trabajo con Paula y con Rose y Patch estoy segura que sacamos un 10, por que ese pero…

-yo voy a escoger su compañero de equipo

-¿Qué?-todos al mismo tiempo

Levante la mano

-¿compañero? ¿Perdón no será compañeros?

-no señorita Lizzy, escucho bien compañero y sabe empezare con usted, como es una de la mas aplicadas lo pondré con… Phantomhive Ciel

-¡Qué!- dijimos Ciel y yo al mismo tiempo- pero…

-pero nada al menos que quieran reprobar y esto es para todos aunque le toque su peor enemigo si quieren pasar tiene que trabajar bien ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Bien…los siguiente es; Marcos y Paula, Len y Yumee, Rose y Patch,, Yuuki y Yatsumi…

Ya no escuchaba al maestro, bien las cosas si pueden empeorar mas de lo que parece, unos golpecitos me sacaron de mi pensamiento, era Ciel, no dijo nada solo me dio un papel.

-bien ya que los equipos están formados, el trabajo va hacer que expongan todo sobre un tema de lo que hemos visto, ¿de acuerdo? Tienen un mes para hacerlo.

De nuevo, asentimos con la cabeza

-genial

Toco el timbre

-hasta la próxima clase alumnos

Bueno eso creo que dijo, ya que lo que leí en el papel hizo distrairme:

"_Nos vemos en la biblioteca para ver lo del trabajo"_

**(Ciel)**

Estaba en la biblioteca viendo unos libros de historia, el motivo es que quiero terminar el trabajo lo antes posible y dos para ver lo menos posible a Lizzy, no se por que pero no me gusta estar cerca de ella y yo dudo que ella cerca de mi luego con lo de hace una semana, ese beso, que beso…

-deja de pensar en eso ahora mismo Ciel Phantomhive

-¿dejar de pensar en que?- dijo una voz muy conocida detrás mió

Di media vuelta, y ahí estaba Lizzy cruzada de brazos, estaba a 5 pasos lejos de mí, creo que todavía no supera lo de ayer

-Lo de una canción, que se me pego y no la puedo alejar de mi cabeza- ok ¿que fue eso? que tonta respuesta fue esa- ¿que haces aquí?- de acuerdo eso fue mas tonto yo ya se su respuesta.

-tu me mandaste un papel diciendo que nos veríamos aquí para ver lo del trabajo

-así, es verdad, debemos escoger un tema, pero antes de eso, ¿te puedes acercar un poco?

Ella negó con la cabeza, yo sabia por que

-no te preocupes no te voy a volver a besar, lo del otro dia, bueno sinceramente era una apuesta que hice con Bard, Marcos y Finnian, solo eso

Vi que dudaba y después se acercaba poco a poco

-si fue lo primero que pensé, después de darte el puñetazo claro, ¿tu ya los conocías?

-si, de hecho Finnian y Bard son mis amigos desde hace años, Marcos apenas lo conocí ayer.

-ya veo

Vi que se acercaba a los libros, y los hojeaba lentamente cada uno, verla haciendo eso se veía con una mirada tan tierna, Ciel que estas pensando, no deberías estar pensando eso.

-sinceramente me sorprendió que me mandaras un papel diciendo que tengamos que ver lo del trabajo

-¿así? ¿Por qué?-dije con curiosidad

-en años anteriores mis compañeros de equipo no, nunca se ponían de acuerdo casi yo hacia todo y debería de regañarles para apurarse

-pues yo creo que yo soy el que te va a regañar a ti si no te apuras

-¿enserio?-me dijo sonriendo-para tu información mi promedio es de 9.5 Phantomhive

-Pues para tu información el mío es de 10, Lenblank, el mejor de todas las escuelas que he ido

Solo nos vimos serios y después reímos,

-Silencio- nos dijo una anciana

-Lo sentimos-le contesto Elizabeth-vaya hace años que no me reía así

-yo tampoco,

Solo nos vimos a los ojos

-sabes- me empezó a decir- te perdono lo del beso solo por que fue una apuesta

-a gracias y yo te perdono el puñetazo que me diste

-Te lo merecías- me dijo seria- aparte fue por nada, por que fue un beso insignificante ¿no?

-si, bueno, vamos a empezar de nuevo-dije despacio- dicen que la tercera es la vencida,

-de acuerdo, y lo del trabajo yo quiero que el tema sea de Egipto- dijo tomando el libro del antiguo Egipto

-muy bien-

-¿donde nos vemos para hacer el trabajo?

-en mi departamento si quieres, tengo muchos libros de ese tema

-muy bien, nos vemos en la salida para que vayamos

-¿Qué? Ahora no dudas que te vaya hacer algo, que tal si es una trampa-dije cruzando los brazos, claro que no le iba a hacer nada pero quería saber su respuesta.

-pues… confiare en ti, si quiero sacar buena calificación tengo que confiar en ti, nos vemos en la salida

Y con eso se fue de ahí, yo solo le dije adiós con la mano, ¿Por qué le dije que si a lo de Egipto? Claro que a mi también me gusta pero… y luego en mi departamento ¿en que estaba pensando? Debes de alejarla es todo lo contrario, la acerco todavía mas

_- aparte fue por nada, por que fue un beso insignificante ¿no?_

Por que me ponían mal esas palabras

_- un beso insignificante ¿no?_

¿Enserio fue insignificante?

-Lo que tengo que hacer es que se aleje de mi, no hay mas remedio...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**bueno ese es todo por este capitulo**

**y tratare de subir entre dos a tres capitulos por semana ya que si esta algo larga esta historia**

**bueno eso es todo por hoy...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**hola^^**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y leer, ahora este capitulo va hacer algo corto pero espero que les guste n_n**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_**Invitados sin invitación"**_

**(Lizzy)**

Hora libre, genial solo 10 minutos para salir, mientras tanto voy por los pasillos de la escuela tranquila escuchando con un audífono en la oreja "_scream_" de Zac efron la canción había salido en una película que vi un año atrás con sherry, me gustaba el ritmo y en cierto modo el titulo de la canción tenía razón o más bien lo que quería hacer… gritar ¿la razón?

-¿Lizzyza?- me dijo una voz en mi espalda, no fue necesario voltear ya que sabía quien era

-¿mande Paula?- dije dándole aun la espalda

-pues solo quería saber, por curiosidad ¿para qué te quería Phantomhive?

Me voltee de golpe, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba el audífono…explote

-¡ Para hacer el trabajo pero se supone que tenia la intensión de decirle que cada uno hiciera su parte y ya después juntarlo porque no le tenía la suficiente confianza pero entonces…!

-alto dijiste "tenia"

Di un pequeño respiro

-es que, me quede no se al ver esos ojos, ay como odio esos ojos, de cierto modo me dan cierta confianza

-pero lo del beso ¿pensé que todavía dudabas o pensaba que pensabas que se repetiría o quisiera serlo de nuevo?

-no, bueno eso pensé yo también, pero pues no se ve que sea un chavo malo, al contrario se me hace… bueno

-bueno y ¿lo del trabajo?-me dijo algo desesperada

-quedamos que saliendo vamos a su departamento a empezar el trabajo y pues estoy de acuerdo

-¿Qué? A no

Me quede algo confundida con su reacción y su respuesta

-¿no?

-no ¿Qué tal si es una nueva apuesta con sus amigos?

-pues… no, no creo-conteste inmediatamente-en cierto modo confió en el ya te lo dije

-pues yo no y no te quiero poner en riesgo

De acuerdo estoy confundida y algo de miedo por su tono de voz ya que estaba entre preocupada y furiosa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Solo me sonrió y cuando eso pasa es porque tiene un plan… vi mi reloj 3:15 pm

**(Ciel)**

**-**3:15 pm ¿no se supone que los chicos son los que llegamos tarde?

-¿y si decidió que no?

-cierto, hace 30 minutos que salimos y nada de ella

Creo que Bard, Marcos y Finnian van teniendo razón, la ultima hora la tuvimos libre y ya no vi a Elizabeth desde la biblioteca y como los 3 vivimos en el mismo edificio, Bard sugerio que nos fuéramos juntos y pues bruno dijo que nos acompañaba hasta donde se desvía para ir a su casa, pero les dije que iba a empezar a hacer mi trabajo de historia pero mi compañera ya tenía retraso de 30 minutos lo cual mis amigos no son muy pacientes.

-bueno, si no viene el 5 minutos nos vamos, entendido

-no te preocupes no será necesario-dijo Marcos-ahí vienen

Voltee a verla, venia corriendo junto con su amiga Paula

-perdón, no vi la hora

-no te preocupes, vámonos-empecé a caminar

-a Ciel…

Me pare y la voltee a ver por algún motivo me preocupo que me digiera que mejor no hiciéramos el trabajo, pero otra parte de se ponía contento de que ojala digiera esas palabras.

-¿Qué sucede?

-lo que pasa es que…

-Marcos, haremos hoy, bueno empezaremos el trabajo

Dijo Paula tan rápido pero aun así se le entendió, Marcos se sorprendió

-¿así? ¿Donde?

-en la casa de Ciel

No dije nada, pero estoy seguro que mi cara mostro lo sorprendido que estaba ya que Elizabeth me dijo "la invite, perdón" murmurando

-no te molesta o si ¿Phantomhive?

Solo negué con la cabeza

-para nada, tu y Marcos son bienvenidos

-genial-abrazo a Elizabeth-vámonos

-se encamino unos pasos pero se paró de golpe

-perdón pero ¿hacia dónde vives?

Señale con el dedo el sentido contrario de la calle

-ya lo sabía- y volvió a caminar junto con Elizabeth

Solo vi a los otros tres y empezamos a caminar tras de ellas, genial invitados sin invitación…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Gracias por leer y aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

Espero que se la pasen genial n_n


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ^^

Antes que nada perdón por no actualizar, pero he estado algo ocupada, espero ya tener tiempo y seguir con esta historia, gracias también por sus comentarios n.n

Nos leemos al final c:

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 3

Capitulo 7

"trabajo"

(Ciel)

Tener mas gente en mi casa no era algo que me gustara, es mas lo odiaba y más si son personas que no invite, suspire, estábamos en la mesa los 4, Elizabeth a lado mío, y Paula y Marcos al otro lado de la mesa, metidos en su trabajo, con unos libros que le preste, me daba la sensación de que la amiga de mi compañera me cuidaba constantemente, no podía hablarle tantito porque ella luego, luego paraba oreja, en consecuencia terminamos en silencio total, ella y yo.

Agarre otro libro y lo agarre con una mano, y puse la otra en mi mejilla, de reojo vi a Elizabeth estaba con un libro con una mano y con la otra escribía no sé qué en un cuaderno, realmente se estaba metida en hacer el trabajo.

Regrese a mi libro, agarre una pluma y empezó a subrayar lo que era para mí las ideas principales

-oye ¿Qué crees que haces?

Voltee a ver a Elizabeth que me veía con cara de haber cometido algún crimen

-subrayo lo que voy escribir después-dije sin mas

Ella agarro el libro que tenía, mientras lo cerraba y ponía en la mesa, con sus manos encima

-Te informare, los libros son importante para mí, y se me hace feo que alguien lo maltrate, o arranque hojas o subraye en ellos

Levante una ceja

-bien, entonces ¿Qué hago?, me gusta leer primero y después pasarlo al cuaderno, además los libros son para eso ¿no? –dije cruzando mis brazos

-puedes hacerlo pero con lápiz, no con pluma, además hay libros especiales para ser rayados-se quedó callada unos segundos- debería comprarte uno

-que considerada- finjo sonreír

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente, hasta que un sonido de tos, nos llamó la atención, se me había olvidado que no estábamos solos.

-Paula, nos vamos, ya he hemos trabajo mucho por hoy

Agarro y guardo sus cosas en su mochila, los libros y lo que llevábamos de trabajo los junto y los dejo en una esquina de la mesa, mientras los otros dos se preparaban para irse

-bien, lo dejaremos por aquí por hoy, nos vemos mañana- iba hacia la puerta, cuando reaccione

-oye,-los 3 se pararon- ¿hasta mañana?

-sí, ¿algún problema?

-pensé que solo iba ser por hoy que ibas a venir a mi casa a ponernos de acuerdo y después hacer individual el trabajo-dije casi rápido

-bien, si así lo quieres no hay problema- se voltea, abrió la puerta, salieron y se fueron

Yo me quede ahí parado, no sé si fue mi imaginación o vi lágrimas en sus ojos...

**(Lizzy)**

Iba caminando por la calle, cuando sentí un apretón en mi brazo

-calmante no vamos corriendo- me dijo paula

-iba caminando- dije sin mas

-vamos, ¿Por qué estas enojada?

-yo no…- se me hiso un nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué lo estaba? ¿Era enojo? ¿era molestia? ¿Tristeza? cuando ciel dijo que ya no iba ir a su casa hacer más el trabajo en cierta manera me dolió.- no estoy enojada- dije gritando, en eso una ventana de una casa se rompió

-pero que…- dijo paula sorpendida

-a lo mejor tiraron algo-les di la espalda-me voy a casa

Y después eche a correr, hasta llegar a casa…

}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}}-}}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}-

En el resto de la semana ciel no me hablaba en la escuela, ni siquiera para preguntarme cómo iba con el trabajo, en cierta manera no era para ponerme así, digo ni éramos amigos ni nada, pero sentía un dolor en mi pecho.

-hey Liz-llego paula abrazándome por la espalda-hoy hay una fiesta y dije que cuenten con nuestras presencias

-Pero…

-nada de peros, hoy iré por ti, para arreglarnos he ir-me sonrió de oreja a oreja

-bueno-dije sin ánimos, bueno era una fiesta ¿que podría pasar?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ 3

Bien es todo por este capitulo c:

Ya saben jitomatasos, comentarios, todo es recibido n.n

Hasta el prox capitulo… espero subirlo ponto


End file.
